One Step at a Time
by F91
Summary: Vivio and Yuuno have been dating for a few months and their friends want all the juicy details! Vivio/Yuuno. Features an extra written by special guest Satashi!


"I can't believe it!" Wendi took an angry sip from her straw. "We're gone away on a mission for a few months, and we miss all the good stuff!"

"Calm down, Wendi, you're causing a scene." Vivio tried to subdue her cyborg friend while a few of the restaurant's other patrons cast glances.

"So you finally confessed to him, eh?" Nove lifted her glass. "Way to go, Vivio."

"Thanks, Nove."

"So, start talking!" Wendi grinned. "It's been three months now, right? How's it working out?"

"It's going well, I think."

"You think?"

"It's not like I've gone out with anyone before this." Vivio said with a shrug. "So I don't really have anything to compare it to. But we're getting along well like we always have, and we've never gotten into a fight or anything."

"I'd feel sorry for him if something bad happened between you two." Nove put in. "He'd have you, your moms, me, Wendi, the rest of our sisters and others kicking the crap out of him."

"… That's what everyone says." Vivio sighed. "Well, I'm not really worried for his safety. Yuuno-san's barriers are amazing! It's impossible to even dent them, and I should know. I've tried and failed."

"Oh really?" Nove stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should test that out for myself."

"Wait, so you two go training together?" Wendi inquired.

"Yeah, he's come with me to the training center a few times."

"Oh boy." Wendi chuckled. "That couldn't have gone over well."

"What do you mean by that?" Nove blinked.

"Well… something did happen…" Vivio admitted.

X-X-X

Yuuno waited outside of the Strike Arts practise area while Vivio had gone to shower and change. He hadn't participated in any of the training this time, he had only watched as Vivio sparred with other martial artists. He was highly impressed by her grace and intensity as she tossed her opponents left and right. Though it really wasn't that surprising she was so strong and skilful considering she had been at it for years.

"Hey, you!"

Yuuno blinked out of his thoughts and found himself surrounded by four males who each had three times more muscle mass than he did.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah! You can tell us who the hell you are!" Male A demanded.

"You've got some nerve acting all friendly with Takamachi like that!" Male B followed up.

"Especially since you're such a scrawny wimp!" Male C added.

"Just what is your relationship with her?" Male D finished.

"Our relationship?" Yuuno had gotten used to explaining it to his close friends, so he had no reason to be hesitant around strangers. "I'm her boyfriend."

The other males wore expressions that made it seem like they'd taken a football to the groin.

"There's no way that's true!" Male A roared.

"Don't kid yourself!" Male B insisted.

"How could she pick some one like you over me?" Male C lamented.

"We'll put you in your place!" Male D advanced.

When Vivio exited moments later, she was surprised to see four guys on the ground wrapped up in binds.

"What happened here?" She turned to Yuuno who let out a sigh.

"I was just showing these gentlemen how to use binds effectively." He said. "Isn't that right?" The guys just grumbled.

Vivio decided to just leave it at that. "Let's head back, Yuuno-san."

Yuuno nodded and undid the binds. The couple made to go, but one of the males got up and charged.

"Don't get cocky you bastard!" He yelled, throwing a punch at Yuuno. Before it could connect, Vivio stepped between them and caught his fist with ease. "What the?"

"If you ever raise your fist to my boyfriend again," Vivio's tone was flat and her eyes narrow. "I won't forgive you."

The rowdy guys stood dumbfounded a moment before they all ran away.

X-X-X

"I figured as much." Wendi smiled mirthlessly. "Half the regulars all have their eyes on you. If a bunch of muscle heads like those get jealous, well, that happens."

"You put them in their place." Nove added. "They'll think twice before messing with you again."

"Let this be a cautionary tale for you, Nove." Wendi grinned. "The other half has their eyes on you."

"They do?" Nove blinked. "What the hell for?"

"Gee, I wonder." Wendi rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Vivio, so he watches you train sometimes. What else do you do together?"

"Yuuno-san's work keeps him busy most of the time," Vivio answered. "So after school I usually go to the Infinity Library and help him out."

"… That's all?"

"Um… I do research, and sometimes write reports too. That's about it."

"Where's the romance in that?" Wendi huffed. "Don't tell me you two have never gone on a proper date yet!"

"We have!" Vivio quickly asserted. "Well… It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, though…"

"How so?"

"Well…"

X-X-X

It was the day Vivio had been long awaiting. Yuuno had booked the day off weeks in advanced and they were finally going on their first official date. It was a traditional schedule consisting of a trip to the amusement park, some window shopping, a movie, and finally dinner.

It was just how Vivio imagined it would be. Well… except for one thing.

"Fate-chan, they have ribs here!"

"Hm, the soup of the day looks really good too, Nanoha."

X-X-X

Wendi attracted the looks of the other customers again with her boisterous laugh. "Your first date was a double date with your moms? That's priceless!"

"It's not that funny…" Vivio sulked into her drink. "I know my mamas are just looking out for me, but… I couldn't even enjoy the movie because they had their eyes on us the whole time! I didn't even get to hold his hand…"

"I guess parents are all like that." Nove shrugged. "You should see the look in dad's eyes when one of our sisters brings a guy over."

"How many guys has papa-rin sent home crying…?" Wendi pondered. "I think it's up to six now."

"Seven." Nove corrected.

"Right. Anyways, back on topic, you must have done other stuff with him, right Vivio?"

"Of course." She nodded. "Our school had a dance, so he escorted me there." Vivio took a long sip from her drink. "Or at least he was supposed to…"

X-X-X

Yuuno made sure to straighten his suit's tie as he reached the entrance to the gym. Vivio knew that he had some work to finish up and they had agreed to meet at the school when he was done. He felt a tad awkward being an almost-30-year-old attending a high school dance, but he tried to shake it out of his system. For once he was going to act like a proper boyfriend without the ever watchful eye of a pair of mamas dangling over his head. He knew full well now how Damocles felt.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Soft music floated out and he was greeted by the sight of young couples on the dance floor. The large gym was full of people, making distinguishing one dress clad teenager from the other slightly difficult. Luckily Yuuno had plenty of experience at crowded parties he was often invited to attend. Plus, it couldn't be that hard to find the prettiest girl there.

"Finally!"

Yuuno turned to the call, expecting to see his date, but instead saw a rather well built woman.

"It's about time more chaperones got here!" The woman said, grabbing Yuuno's arm. "Come on, we're supposed to do our rounds in pairs."

"Huh? What? Wait a minute, I'm not…" Yuuno tried to protest, but the woman just dragged him along.

"It's our duty to make sure these kids behave."

"Hold on, I'm telling you I'm not…" His objections fell on deaf ears. They patrolled the gym in a clockwise direction.

On the other side of the gym, Vivio glanced at Kris's time display.

"Yuuno-san should have been here by now…" She glanced around her area but didn't see any sign of the man. "Maybe work is keeping him longer than he thought?" She pondered aloud. "No, if it was he would have contacted me if he was going to be late… Maybe he's here but he's just lost?" That sounded reasonable, as pretty much the entire school had shown up for this dance. She would just have to go and find him.

She made her way into the sea of people, rounding the gym in a clockwise direction.

X-X-X

"I ended up searching for hours!" Vivio explained. "It got to the point where I was afraid that something bad had happened to him. I was so relieved when I finally found him." In fact she had hugged him tightly with tears streaming down her face. "Ms Mori, our gym teacher, apologised for the misunderstanding, but at that time the crowd had thinned out and the DJ was starting to pack up."

"Ouch, that had to suck." Nove winced.

"What? You didn't even get one dance?" Wendi huffed again. Vivio shook her head in response.

"No, we made it just in time for the last song." She sighed happily. "He's a really good dancer."

"Good to hear." Nove took a drink.

"It was great." Vivio took a drink.

Wendi chose that precise moment to strike.

"So, what's he like in bed?"

The two other girls spat their drinks back down the straws.

"Wendi!" They both cried.

"What?" Wendi whistled innocently. "It's a legitimate question. So Vivio, how's the sex?"

Vivio turned red at the cyborg's frankness. "We… We don't do stuff like that!"

"Oh there's no need to be shy, is there?" Wendi smirked. "Or is it so hot and heavy that Nove's virgin ears couldn't handle it?"

"Hey!" Nove took a light swing at her sister, but the younger Number scooted away.

"I'm serious." Vivio coughed. "We haven't gone that far…"

"What?" Wendi blinked. "Why the heck not?"

"Well…" Vivio averted her gaze. "Aren't you supposed to save sex until after you're married?"

Wendi let her face fault. "… What era are you fro…" She stopped herself. "Oh right."

"It's just not a topic that's ever come up." Vivio continued. "Besides, I think it's way too soon to go that far…" 'We haven't even kissed yet.' She added mentally.

"But you still imagine what it would be like, don't you?"

Vivio didn't answer and instead shrunk into her seat.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wendi leaned back. "But that's healthy. I'm just surprised he hasn't made a move on you. He was your tutor wasn't he? So shouldn't it have gone like 'Vivio, this time I'll teach you all about what it means to be a man and woman…'" She had said that last part in a deeper voice.

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that?" Nove asked.

"I saw it in a video I found on the internet." She replied innocently.

"You're wrong about Yuuno-san!" Vivio protested. "He's always such a gentleman. He would never do something like that."

"You sure?" Wendi inquired. "All men are beasts aren't they? That's what papa-rin says, anyways. How could he hold himself back around some one with your assets?" Wendi stared pointedly at Vivio's chest and then a light bulb went off over her head. "It couldn't be… ED, at his age?"

Vivio jumped slightly, and Nove blinked.

"ED? What's that?" She asked. Wendi leaned over and whispered in her ear, making a fist and seemingly having trouble lifting her index finger. The other red head gained a matching red face as a result.

"That… can't be it…" Vivio whispered.

"What else could it be?" Wendi asked. "It can't be that he's not attracted to you, right?"

That wasn't a question Vivio was able to answer. She decided she had to talk it over with the man himself.

X-X-X

"So Yuuno, how's the sex?"

Yuuno slowly set his tea cup down and glared at the three men he shared the table with.

"You guys invite me out to lunch and _that_ is the first thing out of your mouths?"

"What else were you expecting?" Vice leaned back on his chair.

"Well, this is the first time you've been in a serious relationship." Chrono noted.

"You can't blame us for being curious," Verossa added. "Especially considering your choice of partner."

"I have nothing to tell you." Yuuno said flatly.

"Oh come on, Yuuno." Vice scoffed. "You don't honestly expect us to buy that, do you? No one at this table is going to deny that Vivio's grown up to be quite the hottie."

"I have no intention of denying that." Yuuno shook his head. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to take our relationship that far immediately."

"How very saintly of you," Chrono quipped dryly. "Or is it that? You got ED already?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Chrono!" Yuuno shot back, remembering to check the volume of his voice. "It's just that I enjoy the time we spend together so much that the thought of acting on my desires rarely ever crosses my mind."

"No wonder you're still a virgin." Chrono shook his head. The other two men looked at the librarian in over exaggerated shock.

"Is there a problem with that?" Yuuno defiantly took a drink. "You know my past relationships have never lasted that long. We never formed a bond strong enough where I felt comfortable taking that next step. And I'm not going to sleep with a woman just for the sake of sleeping with her."

"So then would you consider your bond with Vivio strong enough where you would be comfortable taking that next step?" Verossa asked.

"Well…" Yuuno looked down into his cup. "You could say that…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"It's still too soon." He said. "Until we're both ready for it, I'm not going to do anything."

Others stared at him for a moment before laughing slightly.

"All kidding aside, I think that's the right way to go about it." Vice admitted. "Oh sure I made references and such to get her embarrassed, but I didn't do anything until Teana came and told me she was ready." He grinned at the memory. "She was so adorable, the way she was blushing and fidgeting. She may be tough when it comes to work, but in the bedroom she's incredibly shy." He paused a moment. "Uh, don't tell her I told you that. I'm afraid where she might stick Cross Mirage…"

"In my case," Chrono spoke up. "Not long after I had finally hit my spurt, Amy and I were having one of our usual exchanges of snide comments and then it kind of just happened." He shrugged. "Neither of us planned it, that's just how it turned out. She started it, though. As for what she's like, well, she's playful in everything she does."

"I have to admit I had to be a tad bit more proactive in my approach." Rossa held up his hands helplessly. "She never did take me very seriously, so I had to show her just how serious I was. She got into it after the initial shock, though. I'm afraid I turned out to be far clumsier than I thought I would be, but even in the bedroom, Schach will forever be my teacher."

Yuuno listened as his friends told their stories, mildly wondering just how his first time might go. What different side would Vivio show him in that situation? A blush crept up on his face and he moved to hide it by taking a drink, but to his dismay his cup was empty.

"I see we've put some ideas into his head." Vice chuckled.

"Just know that when you do cross that line." Chrono looked Yuuno dead in the eyes. "We are _not_ going to protect you from Nanoha and Fate."

"Gee, what great friends I have." Yuuno rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile anyways.

X-X-X

A few hours later, Yuuno was back in his office, scanning through a text some one had requested.

"Come in." He called when he heard a knock on the door. It opened and a certain blonde teenager poked her head in.

"Excuse me, Yuuno-san." She said. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nothing too important," He replied, slipping in a bookmark. "I can always make time for you."

"Thanks." Vivio entered and closed the door behind her. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok then." Yuuno rose and gestured toward his guest sofa where they both took a seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um… well…" Vivio found herself fidgeting. It was a rather embarrassing subject, after all. If it was true, what if he had a complex about it? She didn't want to offend him.

"Don't be shy," He smiled. "You know you can ask me anything."

"Yuuno-san, do you…" She took a deep breath, deciding that getting it out as quickly as possible was the best course of action. "Do you have ED?"

Yuuno nearly fell off the couch.

"… Have you been talking to your uncle?" He asked with an expression clearly showing that he was not amused.

"Err, no, I didn't hear it from him…" Vivio said, not needing to ask which uncle he was referring to. "I was talking with Wendi and she wanted to know why we haven't… uh… had sex yet…"

"Oh." Yuuno turned his head and coughed. "So that's what this is about… Well… I can tell you that 'that' functions properly…"

"Oh…" Her voice lost some volume. "Then why haven't you made a move in that direction? It's not that I'm unattractive, right?"

"Of course not! I think you're very attractive." He admitted. "But I just think it's too soon for us. I'm certainly not ready for a new experience like that just yet."

"New?" Vivio blinked. "But Yuuno-san, don't you have more experience…"

"Not in this area." He scratched his cheek. "Is it really that odd for me to be nearly thirty and still a virgin?"

"It's just… surprising I guess." She shrugged. "Yuuno-san is so handsome that I thought for sure…"

"I guess I should be flattered you thought so." He chuckled lightly. "Anyways, I don't want to rush into it just because everyone else says that's what we should be doing. We'll take that step when we believe the time is right. What do you think?"

"I agree with you," Vivio nodded. "I'm not ready for it either. There are still so many things I want to experience with you first before that, and I want to take our time doing them. There's no need to hurry, right?"

"Right." Yuuno said. "Just remember that if things start going in a direction you're not comfortable with, tell me and we'll adjust it."

"It's a deal." Vivio smiled, closed her eyes, and let her head fall against his. "For now, just spending time with you like this is all I need."

"I see." He smiled as he put his arm around her.

"… Ah, there is one thing I want to do, though, if that's ok…" She said after a moment.

"Oh? Go right ahead."

She swiftly angled her head so that their faces met and softly pressed her lips against his for a beat before pulling away. Yuuno could only blink at the suddenness.

"Consider that thanks for having this talk with me." She answered, sticking out her tongue. "Or, don't tell me, that was your first kiss too?"

"No, it wasn't." He answered honestly.

"Really?" Now her curiosity was roused. "Who was it with then? Some one I know?"

"… Say, how about I clock out early and we can go get a bite to eat together?" Yuuno suggested.

"Really? That sounds great!" She beamed. "I just have to call my mamas and tell them I won't be home. You didn't answer my question."

Yuuno sighed. He didn't really think that would work.

"It was with Chrono." He muttered, causing Vivio to lean away quickly.

"… Yuuno-san…" She stared at him incredulously.

"It wasn't by choice!" He insisted. "We were playing the king's game and Hayate was the king and you know how she is!"

"…" Vivio suddenly shot up. "I bet she has pictures!" She said before running out of the room with a laugh.

"Hey, wait, Vivio!" Yuuno quickly gave chase. "I don't need you blackmailing me too!"

* * *

**Extra #1: "Hayate Strikes AGAIN" by Satashi**

"Aunt Hayate!" Vivio burst through the door to the commander's room, using her _'favourite niece'_ status to get away with being disrespectful.

"What is it, Vivio?" Hayate asked curiously, grinning when she saw the bright smile on Vivio's face. "I can tell you want something, what is it?"

"Pictures!"

Hayate leaned back in her chair and clasped her hands together over her stomach. "You'll have to be more specific than that."

"Yuuno-san! Chrono-san!"

Hayate still smiled. "You'll still have to be more specific than that."

Vivio stopped at once, hearing the same words over again. "You mean there's more than just them kissing?"

"Oh yes." The woman nodded. "Much, much more."

"...Show me!"

Hayate made a tutting motion with her finger. "I'll need something from you first."

The blonde hesitated, knowing that cat-like look she was receiving. "...What?"

Hayate stood and walked around her desk, putting a hand on the girl's back to lead her to a closet across the room. "We'll just have to see what fits, won't we?"

~*Two hours later*~

"Hayate," Yuuno greeted his friend as he walked into her office. "Is Vivio here? She was supposed to meet me for a date but she ran off before we could set a place to get together."

"She went to freshen up," Hayate cooed at him while flipping through a photo album that was facing her.

"What are you looking at?" Yuuno asked curiously while walking across the desk.

Hayate grinned. "Vivio."

"Oh?" He went to look over the monitor but Hayate turned it away with one finger.

"She's in cosplay," Hayate sang out merrily. "Quite revealing too, I must say. I was surprised to see she could fill out that outfit, to be honest."

"...What costume?"

Hayate grinned. "I'll show you." Her slender finger was placed on the edge of the monitor, turning it just enough back towards him to be sure he couldn't see the screen.

"Really?" He looked sceptical, knowing that glint in Hayate's eye all too well.

"Yes, but you'll have to do something for me..." Hayate licked her lips and stood, ushering Yuuno over to _the_ closet. "I have this Spartan outfit that..."

* * *

**Extra #2: "It was Bound to Happen Eventually" or "Basically a List of Attack Names"**

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Yuuno pleaded. "I can explain!"

"Vivio was crying and that's all I needed to know! Prepare yourself Yuuno-kun! Starlight Breaker!"

"Riot Zanber!"

"Diabolic Emission!"

"Zerstörung Hammer!"

"Sturm Falken!"

"Steel Yoke!"

"Eternal Coffin!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Shindouken!"

"Starlight Breaker!"

"Shiden Issen!"

"Voltaire!"

"Variable Bullet!"

"Infinite Hunt!"

"Hakutenou!"

"Rocket Punch!"

"Rumble Detonator!"

"Deep Diver!"

"Ray Storm!"

"Revolver Spike!"

"Heavy Barrel!"

"Aerial Rave!"

"Twin Blades!"

"Arc en Ciel!"

Yuuno blocked, deflected, parried, warped away from, and otherwise avoided all the instruments of destruction cast in his direction. As he continued running for his life, his mind could only think one thing:

'We should have never rented The Notebook!'


End file.
